carnage asesino maximo
by Tocatl
Summary: una ves mas carnage ha escapado , ahora buscara venganza , no solo contra spiderman , sino contra todos los superheroes marvel


esta historia la tenia planeando desde hace mucho, pero nunca crei que la escribiria , advierto , si es que continuo esta historia , tentra mucho gore y derrame de sangre , y aparte , esta historia esta basada en los comics ,no en la pelicula , no tiene ninguna continuidad real , solo se podria decir que es despues de maximun carnage

no si si deva continuarla , orijinalmente la puse en la seccion de spiderman (obio) pero me la borraron , ahora intento suerte aqui

dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews la continure o no

* * *

En la celda de máxima seguridad de ravencof existe , un ser , que he llegado mas allá de lo que cualquier asesino hubiera hecho , mas allá de lo que alguien jamas imagino

Cletus kasidy , mejor conocido como carnage , en algún momento llego a ser conocido por algunos como el máximo asesino , que jamás hayan conocido , al unirse con un el descendiente de un ser simbiótico , logro convertirse en el mas aberrante y despiadado asesino que jamás hayan conocido

El simplemente se conoce a si mismo como carnage

La oscuridad rodea su celda , donde ondas de microondas mantienen a raya a su simbiote que duerme dentro de el , dentro de su sangre , mientras su cuerpo amarrado con correas, esta totalmente sujeto, no sabe , cuándo fue la ultima ves que comió comida real , ni la ultima ves que …. Asesino

Generalmente, cuando era libre mataba unas 2 o 3 veces a la semana , pero , después de que obtuvo su simbiote , nada podía detenerlo , era asesino perfecto , solo hubo 2 personas que lo detuvieron ….

Spiderman y venom, el padre simbiótico que jamás deseo , alguna ves su compañero de celda

Ahora , pensamientos de muerte y venganza rondan en su alma , sabe , que pronto será libre. Como el alguna ves dijo – es mas divertido , actuar cuándo nadie lo espera -

…….

………

……….

Pasan algunas horas y finalmente bajan varios guardias con unas armaduras parecidas a las de iron man , van a darle de comer , siempre le inyectan un suero por medio de una manguera para no tener que soltarlo de sus correas

ya era hora de que me mandaran la cena – piensa al ver a los guardias – pero no me gusta la comida enlatada- piensa mientras mira fijamente a los guardias

lentamente se acercan a el , apuntándole con las armas

desde el cuarto de controles jonh jaemson observa el procedimiento

uno de los guardias se acerca , sin percatarse de una pequeña mancha carmesí que sube por su pierna

los otos soldados no ven detrás de ellos como de los ladrillos el simbiota comienza a emanar , como si estuviera goteando

………

………..

no se como es posible , que no te dejemos ,morir de hambre desgraciado - dice un guardia

cletus no puede hablar , un bozal se lo impide

vierten el suero en el contenedor , y se disponen a salir , en un momento dado , todos los guardias le dan la espalda

cletus sonrie

………….

…………

…………..

horas después

el noticiero da la información

señoras y señores , no queremos alertarlos , pero al parecer , el instituto ravencof , donde seres criminales superpoderosos son puestos presos para tratar de reintegrarlos , ha sido envuelto en llamas, no sabemos que es lo que paso , pero trataremos de hablar con uno de los guardias , que han tratado de sacar a los custodios de el accidente -

la reportera se acerca a una ambulancia , donde varios sujetos vestidos con armaduras llevan varios cuerpos en las camillas

los guardias intentan que las cámaras , no graben nada , pero la reportera quita de un golpe la sabana que cubre al cuerpo

¡ es el cuerpo de el doctor oto octavius ¡

eso significa que….

Todos lo cuerpos que están recatando son de los criminales que estaban presos

Los guardias intentan, quitarle , la cámara pero , están transmitiendo en vivo

que creen que haya causado este siniestro?—pregunta la reportera

un guardia se acerca y contesta a la pregunta

todo parece apuntar a que el villano conocido como carnage , ha escapado , asesinando a todos los reos que había en ravencof , así que será mejor que no salgan de sus casas hasta que podamos atrapar…-

el la pantalla se ve como la cámara cae al piso , solo se ve a la reportera gritando y se escucha a todos los guardias disparando

los gritos poco a poco se agotan , el la cámara solo se ve como la reportera es atacada por una figura roja y negra

y la señal se pierde

este es el comienzo de algo terrible


End file.
